It is desired that animal enclosure latch systems be secure enough to keep enclosed animals with an animal enclosure. Further, it desired that animal enclosures include a latch that restricts enclosed animals from accidentally or purposely opening the latch and exiting the animal enclosure.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a secure animal enclosure latching device that decreases the likelihood that an animal may open the latch.